


Spark Ignited

by ceanandsbrielgam1927ship



Series: Teen Wolf One-Shots [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe- Protectors, Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Protector OMC, Scott Being an Idiot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:22:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29645712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceanandsbrielgam1927ship/pseuds/ceanandsbrielgam1927ship
Summary: After being beaten by Gerard and left alone by Scott and the pack, Stiles is angry. He explodes, unleashing his spark. When a stranger comes around offering help, will he accept it?
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski, Sheriff Stilinski & Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Teen Wolf One-Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178006
Comments: 29
Kudos: 81





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is sort of a play off of the book Touched by Corrine Jackson. I added Protectors and their abilities, but the rest is going to be based on the teen wolf universe, and Stiles will still be classified as a spark, not a healer. Also, because of this, Lucas will not have any mind-reading abilities.

As the son of a cop, Stiles prided himself as a vigilant person. So how come he didn’t see this coming? Well, maybe it’s because he didn’t think Scott had been smart enough to form a plan like this. Or stupid enough to actually follow through with it and cut away the only person he had as a guide in his newly-supernatural world. So as Gerard lay bleeding out on the ground, wolfsbane strong in his system slowly poisoning him, he did the only thing he could. He hit the accelerator harder and slammed Jackson into a wall with the front of his jeep. Lydia and he jumped out of the car, him heading over to the wolves to look them all over, and Lydia heading towards Jackson. They watched with rapt attention as Lydia pulled out her key, lips trembling as she gave it to him, whispering unheard platitudes. Jackson’s face slowly melted back into human, scales disappearing as he looked to Derek and submitted, finally transforming into an omega. They collapsed together, clinging to each other in relief and love. Stiles felt a tear slip down his face, a small smile peeking out as he watched the couple come back together. He would always love Lydia, but it wasn’t true, she was his pedestal, he’d be lucky to have a girl like her, but it would never be her. Now that the show was over, he turned and scanned the rest of the audience. Derek stood hunched, a broken and betrayed expression on his face. Scott looked victorious and unremorseful like he had just completed a great deed. Allison and Chris were already gone, even as a human he could sense their shame and contrition. Isaac was just watching the scene and Peter was lurking in the back as creepily as ever. Slowly, the crowd that had formed began to evaporate. Derek and his betas slunk away to the loft and Lydia and Jackson limped outside. Scott walked away with his head held up, not concerned about the disappearance of Gerard and his black sludge trail. Stiles was left alone, broken and clutching his wounds as the tears spilled over and his anger formed. When had their lives become like this? Why did he have to always clean up when it wasn’t his mess? And just to be left alone and shattered? His anger built and built until he felt it swell up inside of him, and he screamed. His scream shook the warehouse and light blasted from his body, blazing and bathing him in a purple luster. His eyes showed a brilliant violet and then he collapsed, exhausted. He was so confused but he felt powerful, like some part that was dormant in him had been broken open. He slumped onto the ground, drained and tired. 

Waking up was a hardship. His wounds ached and his stomach grumbled, angry at being denied food. He sat up with a start, realizing that his dad would be worried that he hadn’t come home last night. 

“Oh, so you’re awake now.” A voice came from the dark corner of the warehouse, startling Stiles. He flinched away from it, crawling backward on his knees as a figure began to move forward. 

“There’s nothing to be afraid of, little spark. I’m not here to hurt you.”

“Spark? No, I’m a human.”

“Yes, you are a human with a very special spark. You see, most humans have the potential for magic in their lives, but usually, it isn't triggered, either by lack of knowledge about the supernatural or simply not going through something where it needed to be triggered. But you, I haven’t seen a spark ignite like yours in centuries. So bright you are. If you learn to believe in the magic around you, you will become very powerful.”

“Are you a spark too?” Stiles asked, still crouched on his knees, the man now standing in front of him, but it was still too dark to see his features. Now that he had gotten closer though, Stiles could see that he was tall, but definitely not as old as he thought he was going to be. 

The man laughed at Stiles’ question. “No, I am what’s called a protector. We see humans with the potential to spark and when they are triggered we are drawn to their side. Our intent is to protect them and help nurture the spark and inform them where they lack knowledge. We are faster, stronger, and heal almost immediately if we are hurt, but because of those advantages, we also feel little or nothing at all.”

Stiles’ eyebrows scrunched together. “Then why do you protect us? What do you get in return?” 

He smiled softly, if almost painfully. “In return for protection, we get sensations. A spark’s touch allows us to feel. Whenever you decide to touch me, I will be able to taste, touch, and experience feelings.” 

Right away, Stiles stood up and gave the man a hug. He clutched at him and the man clutched back tightly, almost enough to make his ribs crack. Stiles felt in his heart that he could trust this man, felt nothing but strength and safety wafting off of him.

“Can you feel this?” He asked, albeit shyly. The man sighed and hugged Stiles tighter to his chest. 

“Yes, I can feel this. Thank you., I know not all protectors are as lucky to have a tactile spark as I am.” Stiles could feel his smile in his hair, but suddenly he released the man, but made sure to keep a hold on his wrist. 

“Oh crap! My dad is going to be going crazy! I didn’t go home last night, and especially after I came home with bruises. He’s going to ground me for the rest of my life !” Stiles squeaked. His hands flailed, the one connected to the man waving up and down, almost hitting him in the chest. 

“Wait. What’s your name?” 

The man chuckled, amused at Stiles’s antics. “Most people call me Lucas. Now let’s get you home to your father. I have a feeling that you have a lot of explaining to do.” They stepped outside, and Stiles covered his eyes to deter the blinding sun. Once they adjusted, he looked over at Lucas and gulped. Standing at around 6 ft, Lucas was a Hispanic man with brown hair and bright green eyes. His clothes- Stiles let out a laugh. 

“Man, what are you wearing?” Lucas looked sort of abashed and he shook his head. 

“I had to get over here fast!” He said, indignation making his eyebrows crinkle. He was wearing tacky pants with a blue ombre button-up and nikes. A smile stayed on Stiles’s face, making Lucas scowl playfully, and he grabbed the man’s hand and tugged him towards his jeep. After many tries, Roscoe started up and they drove to Stiles’s home. When they got out, Stiles grabbed Lucas’s hand again, and he smiled down at the boy. He released it when he got to the door though, too scared to add another thing to the sheriff’s hit list for himself. He walked inside and found his dad pacing in the living room, on the phone. As soon as he heard Stiles come in, his head whipped towards his son and he hung up. The sheriff rushed Stiles and pulled him into a tight hug, tears threatening to spill over his cheeks with relief. 

However, he caught sight of Lucas looming in the doorway and immediately drew his gun. “Who are you?” He asked menacingly. Lucas put his hands up and Stiles put himself in between them quickly. 

“Dad….I have a lot to explain.”

“..............so you’re telling me that supernatural creatures exist..and you are one? And that Scott and Derek Hale are werewolves? And he is what...your supernatural protection?” Stiles nodded his head, and the sheriff rubbed at his yes. “Is this going to put you in danger?”

“No dad, that’s what Lucas is for, protecting me.”

“Considering that you put yourself between him and my gun, I think that was a valid question, kid.” 

Stiles rolled his eyes at his father. Noah gave his son a dead look back. Lucas just sat quietly and watched the exchange. Noah looked over at Lucas.

“Are you staying here now?” He asked. Lucas shook his head yes. The sheriff sighed and walked out. 

“I think that went well.” Stiles smiled, and Lucas just laughed. Stiles grabbed his head and they headed to his room. Lucas hesitated, but Stiles yanked his hand back and frowned. 

“Scotty does it all the time, I don’t mind, and the couch is bound to be uncomfortable for someone as tall as you.” They partially stripped and got into bed, Lucas sighing happily when Stiles placed a hand on his wrist, and he could feel the comfort of the warm bed. 

Stiles woke up warm and comfortable, but his pillow was harder than usual. He patted at it, but it stayed solid, and he frowned. He opened his eyes to see that he had tangled himself into Lucas during the night, his leg thrown over Lucas’s, and his head pillowed on his strong chest. Lucas’s arms were around Stiles, holding him tight, and Stiles sighed happily at the comfort, patted his chest again, and then proceeded to flop out of his bed and onto the floor.

“Grggghh.” Lucas blinked his eyes open at the sound and laughed at Stiles, who frowned petulantly. He flipped the man off and went to get clothes. 

“You can borrow these for now, but we should go to your place so you can change, and then I want to know everything.” Lucas nodded, and they dressed. The sheriff was gone by the time they made it downstairs, so they hopped into Roscoe and Lucas gave directions until Stiles pulled up to a run-down apartment building. They walked in, and it was disgusting on the inside, mold, and asbestos everywhere. 

“No shade to you man, but this is awful.” 

Lucas signed and agreed, “I know, it’s just the first place I saw when I got here. Plus, supernatural duties don’t really pay the bills.” 

“We can’t let you live here. My dad would have a conniption if he saw that my supernatural guide lived in something that looks worse than a shack.” He shook his head, deciding something. “No. You’re gonna move in with us. You’re already like bound to me, right? So you need to be able to fight off any baddies? He can’t say no, and neither can you. Get your stuff, we’re leaving this hellhole.” 

Lucas just stared at the kid, and then when an eyebrow raised, felt it best to just do what he said. He sighed. This kid was going to be scarily powerful, even without the magic. But if they trained him well with magic, he’d be able to raze the world if he really wanted to.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles talks to Derek and Scott. Feelings happen and Stiles finally gets his anger out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I know this is really short but I am just trying to establish the relationships Stiles has in this chapter. The next one will be a lot more exciting, and we'll finally see the villain come to town.

Stiles hopped in his jeep and started heading through the preserve to the Hale house. It was as dreary as ever, broken down with the smell of smoke still clinging to every inch of the building. He parked and began walking to the door, startling when Isaac appeared and locked eyes with him. The other teen’s nostrils flared and he cocked his head at Stiles. 

“Where’s Derek?” He asked. Isaac shook his head and moved away from the door. Stiles could swear he felt eyes on him and when he turned around, blue orbs shined at him through the trees. 

“Hi, Peter.” The man must have taken this as an invitation and he strolled out of the trees and put himself into Stiles’s space. Just like Isaac, his nostrils flared and Stiles backed up as Peter sniffed around his neck. The older man’s eyes widened comically at what he must have found. 

“Oh….I was right about you.” With that creepy-ass statement, Peter walked off. Isaac shrugged and let him inside, pointing towards a room at the end of the hall. He walked down and opened the door. He wasn’t a wolf, but he swore that he could smell the misery coming off of the space. Right as he got into the room, Derek pushed him up against a wall. 

“Hi to you too, Sourwolf.” The man just growled, but his body betrayed him. He looked awful. There were bags under his eyes and he hadn’t allowed his body to heal after he had gotten in the fight with the hunters. Leaning forward, Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek, who after stiffening, melted into his arms and buried his face into the boy’s neck. 

Stiles was fuming. He couldn’t believe Scott and his idiocy. After driving to see Derek, he found out that the man was miserable, not letting himself heal and suffering from the torment of being used yet again. Stiles had sat him down and forced bandages on his wounds, cleaning him up and instructing him to take a bath after his wounds healed. He had tried to growl and be generally sour, but his eyes betrayed him. He looked defeated, his hope for another beta gone. In an act of either anger or solidarity, Stiles was heading over to Scott’s house. Melissa should be on shift and Allison was still reeling from her mother and grandfather’s death, so they would be alone for this. He used his key on Scott’s door when he got there, bursting in. Scott was in the living room but stood up when he heard Stiles coming, a smile slipping off his face when he noticed the other boy’s expression. 

“Scott,” He said, deathly quiet, serious, and still. “Have you seen Derek recently?” 

Scott looked confused at the question, “No, why would I-” 

“Exactly! If you’d seen Derek you’d know that the man is moping and swimming in misery! All because you used and betrayed him! Why wouldn’t you tell us! We could’ve helped you, and instead, you decided to go behind everyone’s back and work with Gerard! And now you can’t even get it up to go and apologize to the man who was only trying to help, who you manipulated into biting that horrid excuse for a human!” Stiles yelled, taking out his frustration on Scott. The other teen just shook his head, but Stiles cut off whatever he was going to say, dripping with disdain. “You didn’t even realize that I was bleeding out on the floor. You left me there all alone.   
Who had to deal with getting Lydia to Jackson? Who was getting BEAT UP IN A BASEMENT WAITING FOR YOU TO COME AND SAVE ME AND YOU DIDN’T EVEN NOTICE? You know, Gerard kept telling me, “he’s a monster, a werewolf.” and I kept saying, “No, no, he’ll save me, he’ll care.” He was right. It’s not because you’re a werewolf though. You’re a monster because you can push me, push everyone else aside for your psycho hunter girlfriend’s crazy-ass family. You can use and manipulate and then you just walk away like you didn’t leave us all broken. Like you did something right. I’m done, Scott. Do your own research, control your shift on your own, because I’m done.” With that, he walked out, ignoring Scott’s shocked face. He was upset, the anger burning off and he got in the car and drove away. When he got home he collapsed in his seat and the tears slid down his face in quick succession. That’s where Lucas found him 10 minutes later, slumped down and emotionally exhausted. The man frowned but didn’t ask, instead picking Stiles up in a bridal carry and depositing him on his bed. He searched and finally found the boy’s phone, anger seeping into him that the alpha could have been the cause of this sadness. He hit the alpha’s name and waited. 

“Stiles?” Came the rough voice. 

“What did you do to him?” The protector demanded. 

“Who is this, why do you have Stiles’s phone?” 

“Does that matter? What does matter is that he went to your house and now I find him back here crying, so what the fuck did you say to him?” There was silence from the other line, then an, “I’m coming over.” Both men hung up and Lucas turned his attention back to Stiles, tucking a blanket over him as he slept. 15 minutes later, a creak came from the other side of the room and Lucas looked up to see the alpha vault through the window. When Derek saw Stiles’s tear-streaked face, he turned on the unknown man and growled out, “Who are you?” Lucas just rolled his eyes at the antics and raised an eyebrow. That’s when Derek sniffed and looked incredulously at the man, finally seeming to sense his true nature. That’s of course when Stiles started to wake up, shifting groggily and letting out a high-pitched shriek when he saw Derek and Lucas facing off. 

“What the- Derek? Lucas? What are you two-? Why am I in bed?” He demanded. They looked chastised for a moment, then Lucas asked, “Why did I find you collapsed and crying in your car?” Stiles frowned and looked down before getting up and leaving the room, heading to the kitchen. Pulling out food from the fridge and cabinets, he assembled rations for making a sandwich. The two men stood at the entrance, watching him with arms folded across their chests. Derek broke first. 

“Stiles. What happened. You smell sad.” 

The boy in question sighed. “I went to see Scott.” Derek tensed at this. “I told him about what Gerard did to me, about how it was a message and he didn’t even notice. I blew up and long story short, we’re not friends anymore.” Lucas came up behind the boy and wrapped him in a short hug, breaking away when Stiles reached for his sandwich. 

Derek stood watching the two. “Stiles. Why do you have a Protector in your house?”

Stiles looked up from his sandwich judgingly. “Gee, why do you think that is, Derek?” He winced a little when Derek raised his eyebrows. “I’m a spark.” Somehow, the man’s eyebrows raised even further as he contemplated this information. 

“Wait- how? Does this have something to do with what you said Gerard did to you?”

"Yeah, after he beat me half to death in front of your betas, I had to get Lydia to Jackson, and then you all left. So I was a little frustrated and I screamed it out, and I come to face down with Lucas looming over me. Actually, that's something you have in common." He looked them over. "Actually you seem to have a lot in common- the judgy eyebrows, imposing figures, the art of looming. Are we sure there isn't a distant relation there?"

"Stiles," Derek growled. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You had your problems, I had mine." 

Derek's eyebrows drew together at this statement and he shook his head at the boy. "Come over tomorrow. We have books in the Hale Archive that can help you."

Stiles smiled at this and Derek slipped out the door. Lucas watched him leave and turned back to Stiles. "Want to train? You can use your new magic to try and beat me, but I'm pretty sure I'll be too fast for you to catch." Stiles smirked and closed his eyes, believing that Lucas was stuck to the floor. He raced out the back door and Lucas growled as he tried to go after him but couldn't. Stiles laughed and Lucas was suddenly released. He sped, trying to catch up to the boy, and yelled, "You'll regret that!" Peals of laughter followed that statement and Lucas ran even faster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Help me out here, I'm kind of torn between Lucas and Derek being love interests for Stiles. Right now I'm rooting for Lucas, but please comment which one you think should be endgame!

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know where I was going here or what villain I wanted to show up, so this is written as a one-shot. If you'd like more, I'll do a second chapter with Derek's pack and Peter siding with Stiles and Lucas to take down a big bad. Comments and kudos are appreciated. :)


End file.
